<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Specific Plan by sitabethel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633367">A Specific Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel'>sitabethel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Euroshipping, Fake Blood, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Work Dates, blindfolded limo sex, fake boyfriends, sex in a theme park haunted house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto had a specific and precise plan to rid himself of his annoying cult of groupies once and for all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fake Outs &amp; Mishaps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Specific Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tournament was over. Seto won—this time—though more and more he found himself sweating during his matches. Whether he faced Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, Mai, or several other promising newcomers, the days of easy victories were over, and Seto had never been happier. Especially when he managed to claw his way to victory despite the challenge, such as the duel he had won moments ago. </p><p>Now he rushed through the hallways, preparing to sneak around the back where Mokuba waited in the jet to fly him home. He didn’t dare go out the front. He didn’t mind the mobs of reporters and bloggers trying to catch a shot of him in order to boost the popularity of their pathetic magazines or blogs. He didn’t even mind most of the fans, the children could be fun to encourage, but not the single women. Seto couldn’t stand the girls bunched together and reaching for him like he was the last hand-bag during a clearance sale. </p><p>A squeal from behind him alerted Seto that he’d been spotted. He suppressed the urge to bolt. Though their shouts of excitement sent a chill up his spine, it was never a good idea to show fear in front of an opponent. Instead of running, Seto slipped into a side room and locked the door behind him. </p><p>The feral creatures pounded on the door, begging to be let in. Seto ignored them. He could wait in the room as long as it took for them to go away. He texted Mokuba, explaining the situation. </p><p>“A bit like zombies, aren’t they?” </p><p>Seto’s eyes lifted from his phone screen. Across the room, Ryou Bakura sat on a table, his knees drawn into his chest and his arms hugging them close. He watched Seto, but his gaze was more focused on the door. The pounding ceased, but the girls were still out there...waiting. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Seto asked. </p><p>“Same as you.” Bakura gestured with his chin. “Hiding from them.” </p><p>“But you didn’t even duel.” Seto frowned. </p><p>“I’ve had the same fan club since high school.” Bakura sighed. </p><p>“Because of dueling?” </p><p>“Um, no Kaiba. Because I’m attractive.” His lips ticked upward. “Do you think those girls are after you because you won the duel?” </p><p>“Obviously they want to marry the best.” </p><p>“They want to marry you because you’re rich and have gorgeous blue eyes.” Bakura laughed. </p><p>Seto scowled. He understood how money made him desirable, but who would be foolish enough to date someone based on physical appearances without testing their skills? It was ludicrous. </p><p>"So they're chasing you because you're beautiful?" Seto asked. </p><p>"Bingo." Ryou pointed at Seto then winced as if he hadn't meant to do it. </p><p>"Who cares? From what I can tell, you're only mediocre at games." </p><p>"Excuse me. You've never really seen me play anything." </p><p>"In Battle City—" </p><p>"That wasn't me." Bakura shook his head. </p><p>"You too? How many pairs were running around in a single body in that tournament?" </p><p>"Only Yugi and I. Unless you count Malik, but his other self wasn't a spirit trapped in the Rod. He was always part of Malik." </p><p>Seto grunted before glancing at the door.</p><p>"I assure you they're still out there," Bakura said.</p><p>"It's quiet." </p><p>"It's a trap."</p><p>"How do you know?" Seto shifted his gaze to Ryou again.</p><p>"Experience." </p><p>"What will make them go away?" </p><p>"Disfigurement or death?" Bakura shrugged, a wry smile on his face.</p><p>"Not ideal." Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "So what do you play if not duel monsters?" </p><p>Seto wasn't sure why he asked. He usually preferred silence. Bakura’s legs hung off of the table. He swung them one at a time while he listed off games—mostly board games and RPGs. </p><p>"What if we were already taken?" Seto blurted out once Bakura finished, his mind both registering Bakura’s conversation and troubleshooting their current problem simultaneously.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?" Bakura asked, confused.</p><p>"Our fan clubs." </p><p>"Oh, I'm sure some of them would be worse, but yes, I think it'd thin out the herd. But I'd really rather be building dioramas and writing new campaigns than wasting my time on awkward small talk from someone I met on a dating app." </p><p>Seto understood the sentiment. Perhaps that's why he next suggested what he did to Bakura.</p><p>"Then let's pretend to date each other." </p><p>"Ah, that could work. I'm always at the duels to support everyone. And instead of real dates, we can work on our own independent projects." Bakura beamed. </p><p>Before Seto could answer, the fire alarm wailed above them. Bakura stood, concerned, but Seto raised a hand to suggest Bakura wait. After a few minutes, someone knocked.</p><p>"<em>Okay Seto! Coast is clear</em>!" Mokuba called through the door.</p><p>"Come with me, I have a specific plan on how to get things started." Seto offered his hand to Bakura.</p><p>Bakura accepted without hesitation, and Seto opened the door.</p><p>"Oh, hi Ryou!" Mokuba shouted over the alarm.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mokuba!" Bakura said in return. </p><p>"Let's get out of here." Seto gestured for Mokuba to lead them to the plane. </p><p>The three of them loaded themselves inside, and Mokuba prepared to take off. </p><p>"Good work on scaring off the riff-raff," Seto said.</p><p>"Ever since Duelist Magazine did that article about the most eligible bachelors in the dueling circuit, they've really been after you, huh bro?" </p><p>"I have an idea to curb some of their unwanted attention, and I'll need your help. Take us home."</p><p>"No problem." Mokuba used the alley as a runway and the jet lifted into the air.</p><p>"Flying is always nice. I thought I was taking a bus back to Domino." Ryou Bakura stared out the window. </p><p>“Yeah, watch this—” Mokuba angled the plane higher and did a double loop before righting the dragon jet. </p><p>Seto repressed his grin. Mokuba was less extreme than Seto, but the Kaiba habit of excess did run hot in his veins as well. More and more he was taking on extra responsibilities at Kaiba Corp and managing his own projects, breaking away from Seto’s side. He was both proud, and filled with a strange unease about how quickly Mokuba had matured since he graduated high school—he was almost as tall as Seto and not yet finished growing.   </p><p>"So what's the plan?" Bakura asked as they neared the mansion.</p><p>"We're going to spread a rumor. Mokuba, I need you to leak a few photos onto the internet of me and my new boyfriend. Hopefully after we convince the public, the piranhas will search for other prey." </p><p>"Oh hell yeah. This is going to be fun." Mokuba laughed. “I’ve always wanted to post embarrassing photos of you on social media.” </p><p>"The pictures will be sufficient to start, but we should be seen in public together. Any suggestions?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Do you play Go?" Bakura asked.</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"There's a Go salon near my house. We can go and play a few games and then you can walk me home. Plenty of people should see us while we walk." </p><p>"Adequate. I’ll arrive at 2pm this Saturday." </p><p>Mokuba landed the plane and excited the hanger. Bakura paused for a moment, awkward and pink-faced. </p><p>“Well then...should I stand by you so Mokuba can take a picture, or…” </p><p>“No, no, no. This needs to look like real pictures. Let’s go out into the gardens.” Mokuba waved them outside and to the lawns surrounding the mansion. </p><p>Seto pursed his lips. This was already more effort than he’d wanted to expend, but Mokuba was correct. They needed their faux relationship to be a success if they were going to convince their stalkers to leave them alone. Fortunately, everything was blooming in the April sunshine. Seto noticed one of the koi ponds glinting in the late-day light. It sat in a semi-circle of maple and cherry trees with decorative stones and pagodas surrounding it for effect. </p><p>“Here.” Seto grabbed Bakura’s hand and led him to the edge of the pond. </p><p>“Oh yeah, perfect, big bro! Who would have guessed you had an eye for romantic spots?” </p><p>Seto shot Mokuba a perturbed glance, but ignored him because he was supposed to be courting his new lover. He kept their hands latched together and watched the fish for a moment. </p><p>“Okay, I have a few pictures, but do something a little more obvious!” Mokuba called from behind them. </p><p>Seto turned toward Bakura. With his free hand, he cupped Ryou Bakura’s cheek and leaned in close. </p><p>“I supposed this is when lovers whisper ridiculous nonsense to each other,” Seto said. </p><p>Bakura’s cheek warmed beneath Seto’s touch. Eyes unfocused, Bakura looked up at Seto. The sunlight gilded Bakura’s hair and it flashed. Seto swallowed, his stomach tying up like shrimp caught in a net. </p><p>“I wouldn't know. I’ve never done anything like this.” A coy smile teased Bakura’s lips; he leaned closer. </p><p>“Neither have I, but Mokuba likes to watch movies.” </p><p>“Do you ever watch movies?” Bakura asked. </p><p>Seto unbound their hands so he could press his hand on the small of Bakura’s back and pull Bakura flush against him. </p><p>“I’m always working on my laptop when they play in the background.” </p><p>“I should have guessed.” Bakura rested his head against Seto’s chest. </p><p>The moment was embarrassing. Seto’s heartbeat fought within his ribs. Even faked for a photo shoot, the sensation of Bakura against him was strange. Seto never hugged anyone but Mokuba. Seto exhaled, forcing himself to relax so he didn’t look too stiff in the photo. His hand rubbed circles into the small of Bakura’s back. He wasn’t sure if he <em>should</em>, but Mokuba didn’t correct him and Bakura didn’t seem to mind, so Seto closed his eyes, sucked in the fig and white tea notes in Bakura’s cologne, and squeezed Bakura a little more tightly. </p><p>“Okay! That was great!” Mokuba clapped. “I’ll post these right away!”</p><p>Mokuba wandered off with his thumbs dancing over his phone screen. Seto and Bakura clung together a moment longer, as if neither of them knew how to untangle themselves. It was Bakura who stepped away and bowed. His hair draped over his face like to foliage from a weeping willow. </p><p>“I’m sorry if that was inconvenient.” </p><p>“Not at all. This was my plan.” </p><p>“Yes, and I think it’s quite good. It will be nice to have a few less giggling clusters orbiting around me like moons.” Bakura shrugged. “I suppose I should go home.” </p><p>“You could stay for dinner.” Seto averted his gaze. </p><p>They were supposed to do things together, weren’t they? It made sense to get to know Bakura enough that they could make a convincing couple during public duels. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to impose.” </p><p>“I have a full kitchen staff.” Seto grinned. </p><p>“I can’t say no to food. I accept your invitation.” Bakura laced his fingers behind his back, rocking on his feet. </p><p>Seto glanced at his watch. “We should head toward the dining room. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes.” </p><p>He texted his steward to inform the chef of a dinner guest and lead Bakura to the dining room. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, and Seto explained it seemed appropriate to get used to such things if they were going to pretend to date. Mokuba snickered and returned to his phone. </p><p>“This dining room is huge. Doesn’t it get lonely with the two of you in such a big space?” </p><p>“We’re surrounded by bodyguards and staff 24/7.” Mokuba shrugged. </p><p>“So you never get to walk around your own home in your underwear and relax?” Bakura’s gaze swapped between them. </p><p>“See, Seto? That’s what I was telling you. Regular people know how to chill.” Mokuba gestured toward Bakura. </p><p>“I don’t have time to relax. We have a company to run.” Seto ignored Mokuba and sipped on his consommé. </p><p>“I suppose I’m not much better. I’m always in pajamas.” Bakura grinned. “You should see Jonouchi and Honda when we’re all over at Yugi’s. They know how to relax like professionals.” </p><p>“I’d rather work.” Seto snorted. </p><p>The staff came in to clear their soup away and bring the entrees—beef wellington and various roasted vegetables. Bakura made a soft <em>ah</em> sound when he saw the plates. </p><p>“It looks so beautiful. Thank you!” He beamed at the girl serving the food. She blushed and rushed out of the dining room. </p><p>“You shouldn’t encourage them. We want <em>fewer</em> admirers, not more.” </p><p>“I was only being polite.” Bakura tucked his napkin into his shirt and began eating. </p><p>At least he knew which spoons and forks to use. Seto had to give him that much credit. He and Mokuba got into a conversation about horror movies. Seto could half follow along since Mokuba would often watch things in Seto's office while Seto worked. He never complained because he knew they didn't spend enough time together, and only now, as Mokuba became an adult before Seto’s eyes, was Seto beginning to realize how much he'd fucked up and wasted opportunities.</p><p>"We could watch something tonight, if you wanted to." Seto spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>Mokuba stared at him as if a monster had burst through his chest. </p><p>“We’re caught up on work, I won today’s tournament, and you can steal another picture of me and Ryou for our plans.” </p><p>“This is like a real date only better because I don’t have to worry about calling you tomorrow and making sure you had a good time.” Bakura spoke to his dinner more than them, head low and cheeks washed in pink again. </p><p>It was something Seto seemed accidentally good at, making Ryou Bakura blush. He wished he was less proficient because the sight made Seto jittery. </p><p>“This is like total bro’s night out.” Mokuba grinned. “Just me, my brother, and my fake-brother-in-law. Perfect.” </p><p>“It’s a little soon for fake marriage.” Bakura smiled. “We should go on a few more imaginary dates before we pretend to get more serious.” </p><p>“Exactly how many fake dates?” Seto huffed a small, single laugh. The thought of progressing their fake relationship to an absurd level tickled him. </p><p>“Oh, I imagine we’ll continue to date until Yugi and Atem finally announce their engagement. Then you’ll be ready for us to get married in order to try and somehow <em>beat them at it</em>.” </p><p>“Called out.” Mokuba’s laughter echoed in the dining room. </p><p>One of the security guards peeked in to make sure everything was okay. Seto couldn’t blame him, it wasn’t often that laughter rang from any of the rooms in <em>this</em> mansion. Though hearing it, Seto admitted to himself that Mokuba <em>deserved it</em>. </p><p>It didn’t help how Bakura was absolutely correct. Seto <em>would</em> try to create a better, more lavish wedding to spite his rivals. Seto chose to focus on his meal instead of responding. After they ate, they went to Seto's office. A large, overstuffed couch faced a wall-mounted television. Here Mokuba usually watched movies and fell asleep on the couch while Seto worked.</p><p>"Be right back." Mokuba dashed out of the room and left Seto with Bakura.</p><p>"I can sneak away if you wanted to spend time with Mokuba alone." Bakura fidgeted.</p><p>"We should have him take one more photo of us." Seto smoothed his hand along the leather sofa. "And I think you'll enjoy whatever movie we watch more than me." </p><p>"You don't like horror?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"I do, actually, but I haven't kept up with anything current." </p><p>Seto remembered watching scary movies with Mokuba as children—young children, in the almost forgotten happy days. They watched an American film about a man with a chainsaw who turned human flesh into masks. The film would one day inspire him to hire a copycat killer for Death-T. </p><p>"What's your favorite? Slasher? Ghosts? Suspense?" Bakura asked.</p><p>Bakura hadn't lived in Domino during Death-T and Seto was glad. He'd never admit it to Yugi or the others, but he <em>did</em> regret what he did. However, the only person he apologized to was Mokuba. </p><p>"Psychological horror or science fiction blends." </p><p>"Like <em>Aliens</em>?" </p><p>"Yes." Seto nodded.</p><p>"Okay, I'm back!" Mokuba dropped a huge bean bag in front of the couch.</p><p>"Could we watch <em>Aliens</em>?" Bakura asked.</p><p>"That's a classic." Mokuba plopped into the beanbag and used the remote to find the correct movie. "You two sit together on the sofa and pretend to be boyfriends. I'll snap a few more pictures to leak when you're not paying attention." </p><p>Seto narrowed his gaze at Mokuba. His younger brother seemed to be setting up the stage too well. Seto hoped he didn't get his heart set on Seto and Bakura’s relationship slipping into sincere territory. This was a means to an end, and anyone who thought otherwise was going to get their heart broken.  </p><p>Seto sat much closer to Bakura then he ever would have otherwise. Bakura held Seto's arm and leaned his head against Seto's shoulder.</p><p>"Is this all right?" Bakura asked.</p><p>"It's acceptable." </p><p>"I'm very good at role-playing. Being another character is fun, but if I ever accidentally make you feel uncomfortable, please tell me." </p><p>"I assure you I would never tolerate <em>anything </em>I didn't like," Seto said.</p><p>He'd spent too many days beneath Gozaburo's lash to ever suffer like that again.</p><p>"I'm relieved to hear it." Bakura sank a little closer. </p><p>Seto inhaled a steadying breath. He kept his head pointed at the movie, but his concentration kept drifting to Bakura. They sank into the plush cushions, and Bakura’s weight was... comforting against his side. Over time it settled even deeper against Seto’s body. </p><p>Seto flushed. This was a farce. It shouldn't be comfortable. Seto shifted as if he could dislodge the lump in his guts. He glanced down and saw Bakura asleep with Seto's arm as his pillow.</p><p>It took all his willpower not to jump to his feet in a panic. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The date was fake, yet the urge to brush the hair out of Bakura’s face was real. Seto succumbed to the temptation. Bakura’s hair was softer than cashmere. </p><p>When the movie finished, a heavy, disappointed knot twisted Seto's esophagus. It was a shame to wake Bakura when he was so quiet and unobtrusive sleeping on the sofa. Seto rested a hand on Bakura’s shoulder. Bakura’s eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"Huh?" He rubbed an eye, his expression groggy.</p><p>"The movie is over," Seto said.</p><p>"Oh dear, did I nod off on your shoulder? I'm terribly sorry." </p><p>"It was great. I have more pictures than I can use. Look at these." Mokuba tapped at his cell. </p><p>Seto's phone buzzed. Seto scrolled through the humiliating photos. Mokuba even got one of Seto brushing Ryou's hair away.</p><p>"How precious. If I didn't know better, <em>I'd </em>think we were dating. You’re really good at pretending, Kaiba." Bakura tilted his head. His expression grew soft as he examined the photo. </p><p>“Yeah.” Seto shut off his screen. </p><p>“I’ve had a lovely time, but I should be going now.” Bakura stood, bowed, and made for the door. </p><p>“Go to the garage and let a limo take you home,” Mokuba insisted. </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” Bakura shook his head and held his hands in front of him.</p><p>“Nonsense. It’s no problem at all.” Mokuba glared at Seto. “Well? Aren’t you going to escort him?” </p><p>“Fine.” Seto rolled his eyes. He’d talk to Mokuba after Bakura was gone. </p><p>Seto took Bakura’s arm and led him to the garage. </p><p>“I’m sure I can find my way.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Seto said. </p><p>“He’s sure growing up, isn’t he?” </p><p>“Yeah.” A smile crossed Seto’s face despite himself. </p><p>“It’s been a long time, but I wonder what Amane would have been like...had she grown up.” Bakura crossed his arms. “They’re about the same age.” </p><p>“I didn’t know,” Seto said in a quiet voice. </p><p>“I forget, you don’t spend much time with others. You must have missed all those conversations.” Bakura glanced away. “She died in a car accident when we were young.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I think she would have been as bossy as Mokuba. Maybe moreso.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>They stepped into the garage. Seto told the chauffeur Bakura’s address and personally opened the door for Bakura. </p><p>“Thank you...I’ll see you on Saturday,” Bakura said. </p><p>“2pm.” Seto nodded. </p><p>The car drove off and Seto went to find his annoying little brother. Mokuba was still in the office, playing Duel Links on his phone. </p><p>“Stop playing matchmaker or I won’t allow him to come over anymore.” </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mokuba blinked sweet, innocent eyes at Seto, but Seto wasn’t fooled. </p><p>“The only reason we’re doing this is to <em>avoid</em> a real relationship. Enjoy your pictures, because that’s the closest you’re going to get to me ever dating.” </p><p>“You’re no fun.” Mokuba sighed, dropping his phone into his lap. </p><p>“I don’t want to be fun. I want to win.” </p><p>“Of course.” Mokuba snorted despite the smile on his face. “All right. All right. I’ll lay off. Can’t blame me for trying.” </p><p>With the conversation concluded, Seto went to his computer desk to get ahead of some of his analysis projects. </p><p>*** </p><p>Ryou slipped into his favorite plaid blazer and purple pants. He wanted to look nice for his not-date. It wasn’t real, but they were still going out in public, and Ryou enjoyed looking nice. He’d spent the week bombarded with text messages from his friends asking if the rumors were true. Always a lover of a good prank as well as roleplaying, Ryou enjoyed telling them the story of Seto sweeping Ryou off his feet. He sent screenshots of any details to Seto so they could keep their stories straight if questioned in the future. </p><p>After a knock, Ryou opened the door. Seto presented him with a bouquet of white Lisianthus.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“I bought this as well.” Seto handed him a box wrapped in shining filigree ivory paper tied up in a dark blue bow. </p><p>“What’s this?” Ryou set the flowers on the coffee table so he could hold the box with both hands. </p><p>“Flowers are cliché.” Seto shrugged. </p><p>“Cliché isn’t bad for a relationship that’s appearance only.” Ryou took care unwrapping the box. When he pulled out the Monster World figure from the box, Ryou gasped. </p><p>“Thought you’d appreciate that more than the flowers.” </p><p>“Yes. This is a very rare first edition.” A soft chuckle escaped Ryou. “But of course you chose a white dragon.” </p><p>“It’s a lich. I listened to you and Mokuba talking over dinner the other night.” </p><p>“You truly are amazing.” Ryou reached out to hug Seto, but stopped himself. “I...suppose I should put the flowers in water.” </p><p>Ryou set the dragon out for display with his other prized figurines. After watering the flowers, Ryou accepted Seto’s arm and they headed for the elevator. The trip to the lobby was long and silent. They left the apartment building and strolled down the street. </p><p>“I suppose we should talk about something,” Ryou said after the silence became too much. </p><p>“When did you learn how to play Go?” Seto asked. </p><p>“School. I was in all the game-related clubs, but the other kids weren’t much of a challenge, so I switched to RPGs. It’s more fun to play with people and guide them through a quest than to beat them over and over.” </p><p>“I disagree,” Seto said. </p><p>“Do you? You became obsessed with Yugi after Atem beat you.” </p><p>“I wanted the challenge.” </p><p>“Exactly. You developed your skills, but no one could stand against you. You were bored.” </p><p>“But I’d never demean myself by finding a game to play with others just because they didn’t have the skills to face me. They won’t improve if you don’t give them an obstacle to overcome.” </p><p>“Trust me, I gave them plenty of obstacles, but Monster World allowed me to control <em>when</em> to challenge them and when to support them.” </p><p>“So it was a different sort of game for you. One where you manipulated the players.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t use the term manipulate, but...I suppose it’s accurate.” Ryou frowned. </p><p>“I don’t mean it disrespectfully,” Seto said. </p><p>“No, you wouldn’t.” Ryou shook his head. “But it does make me feel like <em>him</em>. I always tried to be better than the Spirit of the Ring, but sometimes I see how we were a reflection of each other.” </p><p>“You were playing a game. Everything you did was imaginary...unlike some of my past games.” </p><p>“Death-T?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“Yugi told you?” </p><p>“It was scary, so of course I wanted to hear the story.” Ryou smiled. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be more upset at the idea of me trying to kill your friends?" </p><p>"Should I be? They forgave you years ago. I don't see why I should hold a grudge." </p><p>In that regard, he and the Ring-Spirit were true opposites. </p><p>"I suppose." </p><p>Ryou stopped and examined Seto.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Seto asked.</p><p>"It bothers you. Have you told anyone you're sorry?" </p><p>Seto snorted.</p><p>"You should. I think it'd help." Ryou gestured beside them. "Here we are. I hope you're as good as you think you are. I'll be disappointed if all your talk was hype." </p><p>"If you underestimate me, you'll regret it." Seto grinned.</p><p>"Same goes for you." Ryou shot Seto a cool stare.</p><p>A hungry look flickered in Seto's eyes. The game-lust was upon him. The Go parlor was an old building with scuffed and dusty linoleum floors. There were a few children, but most of the players were old men. Ryou ordered a pot of Jasmine tea and found a secluded corner for them to play in. Ryou stared at the tiny pebbles and frowned.</p><p>"You're scowling." Seto smirked.</p><p>Ryou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'm overthinking the symbolism again." </p><p>"Of Go?" </p><p>"Dark would have been the Spirit's color, and I don't want to copy him. White is a tired and cliché protest. And our actions, not our symbols, define us, so why am I stressing about my choice?" </p><p>"I would pick the white ones because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto said.</p><p>"Of course. Here." Ryou handed Seto the bowl full of white pebbles.</p><p>Seto accepted it.</p><p>"Black goes first, so thank you for the advantage." Ryou set his first stone.</p><p>"I figured I should give you a handicap," Seto teased.</p><p>"I assure you I don't need one." </p><p>"We'll see." </p><p>They each placed a stone as they spoke. Ryou was the first to capture a pebble. Seto visibly flustered as Ryou removed the small white stone from the board. </p><p>"The game is far from over." Seto gritted his teeth.</p><p>"I must admit, playing against you is the challenge I always wanted. Please don't disappoint me." Ryou winked.</p><p>"Flirting won't help you win." </p><p>"But flirting is something boyfriends do." </p><p>"What?" Seto frowned at the board. "Oh yeah, that." </p><p>Ryou smiled. It was cute to see Seto so engrossed in the game that he forgot why they were playing each other. Seto's brow furrowed as he concentrated was also adorable. In the end, Seto managed to win. Ryou's mouth dropped. He'd never been beaten. He shouldn't be surprised Seto <em>could</em> beat him, but it was still a shock. Ryou shot a determined glance across the board.</p><p>"Again." </p><p>"If you insist." Seto grinned.</p><p>Ryou went first. They landed in stone after stone onto the board. Each time one gained an advantage, the other would claim more territory. In the end, Ryou won. He sat back with a sigh. He remembered they had tea and gulped an entire cup though it was lukewarm.</p><p>"Best two out of three," Seto demanded.</p><p>"Only if you take black." Ryou didn't want to win only because he had a slight advantage.</p><p>They teased each other as they played. Trying different strategies to confuse their opponent. Ryou played well, but in the end, Seto claimed more territory.</p><p>"Next week!" Ryou slammed his hands on the board. "I'll beat you!" </p><p>"Don't count on it." Seto finished his tea.</p><p>"We've yet to play Shogi," Ryou insisted.</p><p>"I look forward to crushing you. Until then, would you like to get lunch?" </p><p>"Yes, please." Ryou accepted his defeat and Seto's offer for food. "Where would you like to go?" </p><p>"I doubt there's anything acceptable in this neighborhood. Perhaps I should have the limo retrieve us and drive us to L'Effervesence." </p><p>Ryou opened his mouth to protest that it was too expensive, remembered who he was with, and nodded his head.</p><p>"Sounds lovely." Ryou stood on his tiptoes and kissed Seto's cheek. </p><p>Seto froze, but a smirk stole over his face. He and Ryou waited for the limo beneath a maple tree.</p><p>"Have you ever had French cuisine before?" </p><p>"Only what I've cooked for myself. This is going to be a wonderful experience for me." </p><p>Seto grunted. Ryou wasn't sure if he didn't care, or thought Ryou was ridiculous for being impressed by something so simple. His cheeks heated and he stared at anything but Seto to fill the time.</p><p>Inside the limo, Seto offered Ryou a bottle of water, and Ryou accepted. The ride was quiet but comfortable, though Ryou was still a little embarrassed. At the restaurant, Seto was a textbook gentleman. He pulled Ryou's chair out for him and ordered for both of them from memory. The waitstaff rushed to assist them as if Seto was royalty. He was so wealthy and powerful, that Ryou supposed he was close to it.</p><p>"You know, I've never thought of you as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'm aware of your status, but you've always been...Seto." Ryou shrugged. </p><p>"Already on a first name basis?" Seto raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I meant no disrespect." Ryou bowed in his seat. "I used your first name to distinguish between you and your brand." </p><p>"I suppose we should use first names, considering," Seto said.</p><p>"Yes, please call me Ryou." </p><p>"If not my brand, what <em>do </em>you associate me with?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Games." Ryou laughed. "And a destructive passion for winning. And of course the Blue Eyes." </p><p> </p><p>"Her name was Kisara." Seto ran the tip of his finger along the rim of his wine glass. "She was a peasant with incredible powers. I wanted those powers, but... I understood too late her true strength." </p><p>"What was it?" </p><p>"Compassion." Seto shook his head. "It's stupid. I sound like Yugi." </p><p>"It's nice to hear." Ryou folded his napkin in his lap for something to fidget with. "Many would consider it a weakness, and honestly? I thought you were one of them." </p><p>"I'm not sixteen anymore." Seto swirled his wine in the glass. </p><p>"Thank goodness teen years don't last forever, right?" Ryou grinned.</p><p>Seto raised his glass, toasted, and took a sip. The food arrived. The house specialty was a turnip slow cooked for four hours. Ryou took a bite, delighting in the flavor and texture of the vegetables, ham, and brioche.</p><p>Ryou blushed when they only brought out one dessert with two spoons. The title of the dessert was "Lighter Than Air Mont Blanc." It was a white sphere of meringue. Seto grinned and made a show of cracking open the shell to reveal caramel ice cream covered in almond slices. </p><p>Ryou understood why they were sharing, but it was hard to convince himself it was all fake when Seto leaned close and fed Ryou the first bite of ice cream. The cold and sweet mixed with the crunch of almonds had Ryou sighing. </p><p>"Good?" Seto asked, his pupils wide in the dim lighting. </p><p>Ryou grabbed the other spoon and gave Seto a bite. They took their time finishing the dessert, and afterward they somehow forgot to restart their conversation. Instead, they stared at each other until their server brought the bill and spoiled the mood that was more surreal than fake. Afterward, Seto’s limo drove them back to Ryou’s apartment. Ryou turned to Seto when the vehicle parked. </p><p>“I'd better get back to work,” Ryou said. “Thank you for the lovely date—or, facsimile date.” </p><p>“I’ll walk you to your apartment,” Seto said. </p><p>“You don’t have to trouble yourself.” </p><p>“It wouldn’t serve appearances to let you go alone.” </p><p>“Oh...yes. You’re right. Okay. Thank you.”  </p><p>They held hands as they walked into the lobby and rode the elevator to the eighth floor. Seto paused in front of Ryou’s door, hand still locked in Ryou’s. </p><p>“Yes, again, thank you.” </p><p>“You don’t have to be so formal.” Seto shrugged. </p><p>“I know. I…” Ryou’s words died.</p><p>He licked his lips, mouth too dry. Ryou gazed upward at Seto. The strange, surreal tension from before dug hooks inside Ryou's gut. They learned closer. With a quick jerk, Ryou kissed Seto's cheek and rushed inside after saying goodnight.</p><p>Ryou buried himself in his campaign for the rest of the night.</p><p>***</p><p>Seto didn't mind Ryou coming over between date nights. He brought his laptop and worked in his own corner, leaving Seto free to focus. Had real dating been so simple, Seto might have tried it years ago. He had to admit, if only to himself, that it was pleasant having someone working quietly in the same room as him.</p><p>"Hey, Seto! The business meeting between Kaiba Corp and—oh sorry. I didn't realize Ryou was here." </p><p>"Hey, Mokuba." Ryou waved.</p><p>"Go on." Seto nodded, focused on his computer.</p><p>"I can tell you later if you two want to be alone…"</p><p>"This is not a date," Seto said. </p><p>"I know. You two are faking it, but—"</p><p>"This isn't a fake date." Ryou laughed. "We're just working." </p><p>"Mokuba? The meeting?" Seto pressed.</p><p>"I made the deal." Mokuba clapped his hands together a single time for emphasis. "They tried to give me the young pup treatment and I tore them to pieces and negotiated for 10% less than the original offer." </p><p>"Excellent." Seto gave Mokuba a nod. </p><p>"Congratulations." Ryou smiled. "They really should have known better. Seto was younger than you when he took over the company. It's clearly dangerous to underestimate Kaibas." </p><p>"Seto, huh?" Mokuba grinned.</p><p>"For appearances," Seto said. </p><p>"Right." </p><p>"I suppose we should celebrate. You negotiated your first major deal alone. Where would you like to go?" </p><p>"Sorry bro. Yugi and the gang already promised to take me out to Burger World, so I'm going to have to raincheck. Catch you later. Bye, Ryou!" Mokuba ran out as quickly as he'd busted in.</p><p>"I'm surprised he didn't want to celebrate with you?" Ryou frowned.</p><p>"He's trying to be my wingman." Seto snorted.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"He thinks if he leaves us alone enough, we'll start dating in earnest." </p><p>"That's sweet." Ryou smiled, shaking his head. "I guess he can't help it as your little brother." </p><p>"I've reminded him a thousand times this is for appearances, but he only winks at me." </p><p>"How precious." Ryou giggled. </p><p>"Speaking of dating…" Seto paused. A strange flutter bothered his stomach though he hadn't eaten anything to warrant indigestion.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"When should our next, not date, but <em>event</em>—for the public—be?" </p><p>"Let me think… I'm busy this weekend. Maybe next weekend?" </p><p>"... Okay," Seto said, unsure why he sounded disappointed.</p><p>"If that's too long—" </p><p>"It's fine." </p><p>"If you'd like I could at least come over here a few times a week to work like this?" </p><p>"If you'd like." Seto echoed.</p><p>"I get more work done here. At home I'll play video games." </p><p>"You're always welcome. It's good for our image." </p><p>"Then I'll see you Monday." Ryou closed his laptop.</p><p>"Done already?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Never, but it's getting late." </p><p>"I'll notify the chauffeur." Seto stood to see Ryou out.  </p><p>"Thank you." Ryou blushed, still not used to limo rides, but he knew better than to protest. </p><p>Seto escorted Ryou to the car, holding his hand the entire time. Might as well maintain the illusion in front of the staff. Seto opened the door, but Ryou paused.</p><p>"This was...nice." Ryou toyed with his hair.</p><p>"Yeah, you're not annoying like Yugi's other friends." </p><p>"And you're not as grumpy as everyone thinks." </p><p>"It's not that I'm foul-tempered; it's that I can't suffer fools." </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." Ryou laughed.</p><p>"You should," Seto said.</p><p>"I'd... better go." </p><p>"Good night." Seto leaned a little closer.</p><p>The move was illogical. Why would he lean closer? Why was Ryou tilting his face upward? <em>Why were a thousand trading cards fluttering around his stomach</em>?</p><p>"Good night." Ryou grabbed Seto's tie and tugged him lower.</p><p>Seto's stomach loop-de-looped. He hadn't experienced exhilaration like it since his first time flying a jet. His breath washed over Ryou's face. He realized if Ryou kissed him; he'd allow it. He'd kiss back. But Ryou only pressed his lips to Seto's cheek before releasing him and sitting in the limo. </p><p>***</p><p>Ryou had a blast with Yugi and the others the weekend before despite their constant teasing about him "dating" Seto. Ryou avoided questions by pretending to be a blushing fool too twitterpated to respond. At least they were convincing enough to fool even Yugi, who'd developed a sixth sense about people's poker faces. </p><p>Nevertheless, when it was time for Ryou to go on another pretend date, he couldn't deny his excitement. And why wouldn't he be excited? Seto always chose something fun for them to do, and afterward there was always an upscale restaurant sending Ryou's palate to heaven.</p><p>Though, more and more, Ryou found himself reluctant to say goodbye. </p><p>He opened the door when Seto knocked, kissing Seto's cheek before he could stop himself. He usually waited until the end to kiss Seto, but he was becoming too familiar with the habit. </p><p>"I missed you," Seto said.</p><p>"I missed you too." </p><p>There was no one in the hallway, but perfect practice made perfect. Besides, Ryou <em>had</em> missed Seto. He'd had more fun not dating the CEO than any of the real dates he'd ever forced himself to go on. </p><p>“Would you like some tea?” Ryou offered. </p><p>“No. I have drinks in the limo. Are you ready?” Seto offered his arm to Ryou. </p><p>“Of course.” Ryou smiled.</p><p>He grabbed onto Seto’s arm and nuzzled against his side. As they walked to the elevator, Ryou couldn’t help but analyze how pleasant it was to walk arm-in-arm. Seto was tall and comfortable to lean against. Ryou turned his face enough to catch a hint of Seto’s cologne. He hummed. </p><p>“Are you all right?” Seto asked. He pressed the button to the lobby. </p><p>“Fine,” Ryou said. </p><p>But was he? There was no need to latch onto Seto in the elevator, but Ryou couldn’t seem to make himself let go. Seto’s body was always a little on the rigid side, but his body language seemed to be as relaxed as Seto ever got, and he didn’t make any gestures to push Ryou away, so Ryou took a page out of the Spirit’s old book and <em>enjoyed what he could take</em>. And in this specific case, what he took was generous breaths of Seto’s fragrance and the warmth and comfort of his arm. He did let go as they climbed into the limo, but sat close after they climbed inside. </p><p>“Drink?” </p><p>“I’m okay.” Ryou leaned against Seto’s shoulder, but his politeness kicked in. “This isn’t bothering you, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Seto said. </p><p>“I don’t want to smother you.”</p><p>“I think you’re in more danger of smothering yourself—with all your hair.” Seto dragged his fingers through the spray of white. </p><p>“Sometimes it can be a bother, but I really like it long.” Ryou swallowed. </p><p>Seto continued to toy with Ryou’s hair and Ryou’s heart hammered against his ribcage. The blue in Seto’s eyes pierced Ryou, stabbing into his stomach and making it twist. </p><p>“Few things in life are without their costs,” Seto said. </p><p>“Yes,” Ryou agreed. </p><p>Seto’s breathing hitched. Ryou studied him to make sure he was okay. Nothing appeared to be wrong, except that Seto realized the way he was teasing Ryou’s hair. He jerked his hand away as if Ryou was made of burning-cold snow instead of warm flesh. </p><p>“I didn’t mind,” Ryou whispered. </p><p>“Mmm,” Seto grunted. </p><p>“So…” Ryou attempted to break the mounting tension. “Where are we going?” </p><p>“A surprise.” Seto grinned. </p><p>His smile melted Ryou. Usually Ryou relished the horrific, savored it, but a trembling terror crept through Ryou as the yearning in his chest became undeniable: Ryou wished the date was real. </p><p>“I can’t wait.” Ryou returned the smile, though he was faking it. </p><p>“If it bothers you, I could tell you.” Seto cupped Ryou’s face. </p><p>“Why would you think it bothered me?” Ryou asked, almost fearing Seto’s eyes <em>could</em> pierce into him and he could somehow read Ryou’s thoughts. </p><p>“I don’t know...your smile seemed a little strained somehow.” </p><p>“It’s not you. I simply have a lot of work.” </p><p>It was not exactly a lie. Ryou didn’t blame Seto; Ryou did have an endless amount of work. </p><p>“You should come over tomorrow and work on some things while I catch up on my 3D modeling.” </p><p>“I would like that.” A real smile settled onto Ryou’s face. “What are you modeling?” </p><p>“Next-gen duel disk. I won’t have anything definitive for a year or so, but I’m always brainstorming.” </p><p>“You never know when inspiration will strike.” Ryou nodded. </p><p>“Ah, we’re here,” Seto said when the limo stopped.</p><p>Ryou turned toward the car door, but Seto stopped him with a hand on Ryou’s shoulder. Ryou turned toward him. </p><p>“Seto?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Seto asked. </p><p>“Hmm…” Ryou gave honest thought to the question. “Yes. I do.” </p><p>“May I?” Seto pulled out a coal-black, silk blindfold from his jacket pocket. </p><p>“Blindfolded in a limo? Seto, I didn’t realize you had such tastes.” Ryou giggled, flushed, nervous...<em>hoping</em>. </p><p>“I would <em>never</em>.” Seto blushed. “Unless it was something a partner wanted, but—I mean I’d obviously discuss that sort of thing beforehand—what I mean to say...I only wanted to surprise you. For the date. For the not-date. You <em>know what I mean</em>…” </p><p>Seto’s blush deepened. Ryou held out his hands, shaking his head. </p><p>“No. I’m sorry. I was joking! I never meant to imply—of course you can blindfold me, Seto.”  </p><p>“Only if you’re comfortable—”</p><p>“I’m perfectly comfortable around you.” Ryou held both Seto’s hands. “I’m sorry. I joke too much.” </p><p>His thumb brushed the silk in Seto's hands, and Ryou trembled. There was <em>nothing funny</em> about the moment. Ryou wanted to hide in the trunk. It would be more comfortable than admitting he was disappointed that the blindfold <em>wasn’t</em> for something sexy. </p><p>“Please—”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t an offensive joke. I was...merely caught off guard.” </p><p>“Guess all the fake relationship role playing has made me lax about jokes better left unspoken.” </p><p>“Oh please, we’re both adults.” Seto snorted. </p><p>He motioned for Ryou to turn around, and Ryou twisted in his seat so his back faced Seto. Seto brushed Ryou’s hair away from the nape of his neck. The motion was so delicate, so <em>sensual</em>, that a shiver struck Ryou down to his core. Ryou held his breath, using all his willpower not to moan, and perhaps <em>beg</em>.</p><p>“It will only be for a few minutes.” Seto tied the silk around Ryou’s face. “Stay here.” </p><p>Ryou heard Seto leave the car. Half a minute later the door near Ryou opened and Seto held both Ryou’s hands. He guided Ryou out of the limo and held both Ryou’s shoulders. </p><p>“Walk forward. I’ll tell you when to stop.” </p><p>Ryou obeyed the instructions. He couldn’t see anything, not even a seam of light near his nose. His heart raced. People screamed and shrieked while things rumbled all around them, but the smells of fried food told Ryou the shouts were delight, not horror. They were at some sort of amusement park. Still, it was a little fun to <em>pretend</em> they cried in terror as Seto guided Ryou up some stairs and into a cool place reeking of dust and dried violets. </p><p>“Ready?” Seto asked, a tremble of excitement in his voice which Ryou wasn’t used to. </p><p>“Please.” Ryou grinned. </p><p>“Okay...now.” </p><p>Ryou gasped. They were in a parlor of what looked like a haunted mansion. </p><p>“Is this...are we in Kaiba Land? I recognize this. I’ve dragged Yugi and the others here for my birthday once. Jonouchi fainted.” </p><p>“He does that.” Seto snorted.</p><p>“Where are all the other people?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“I closed the exhibit so we could be alone for our date.” </p><p>“Oh you’re brilliant. It’s a big public stunt and a lot of people will talk about it. It might even be on the news.” Ryou nodded. </p><p>“And I know you like horror.” Seto stared at the dead roses in a vase on an end table. </p><p>“You’re very thoughtful.” Ryou held Seto’s arm again. “I’ll be sure to hold you more tightly if I get scared.” </p><p>“You? Scared? Unlikely.” Seto huffed a quick laugh. </p><p>“You went through so much effort. It’s only polite to at least <em>try</em> to be frightened.” Ryou smiled. “And plead for you to protect me.” </p><p>“I have a feeling you could protect yourself if you needed to.” </p><p>“From holographic ghosts? Probably, but I do enjoy a good roleplay.” Ryou shrugged. </p><p>“Yes...you do.” A twinge of weariness colored Seto’s voice. </p><p>Ryou wanted to offer for Seto to go home and get some sleep, but he knew better. It was date night. Seto was going to ensure they completed their date. He pulled Seto toward the door leading into the rest of the house. The lights flickered out and a scream cut through the air. Ryou giggled. </p><p>***</p><p>The next hour was the two of them, alone in a mostly dark, fake mansion, exploring horror after imaginary horror. Each new terror made Ryou giggle more loudly. They were in the master bedroom. A woman lay in the center of the bed, headless. Blood drenched her wedding gown and the comforters. </p><p>“I’ve heard of losing your maidenhead, but this is a little extreme.” Ryou hid his face to muffle his laughter. </p><p>Seto smirked, amused. A fire sprung to life in the fireplace across the room. Ryou’s hair glowed. He gazed at Seto with a look so endearing that Seto almost threw up, and for once it was because of nerves instead of intolerance. </p><p>“This was really wonderful, Seto. I’ve had so much fun.” </p><p>“Good.” Seto gave Ryou a single nod. </p><p>“I almost wish this could last longer.” </p><p>“We can stay as long as you like.” </p><p>“Then I guess we live here now, because why would I ever want to leave?” Ryou smiled, but there was a touch of sadness to it.</p><p>Before Seto could stop himself, he was holding Ryou’s face again. He couldn’t seem to resist. He replayed the scene in the limo where Ryou had laughed about being blindfolded and seduced. The thought sent Seto’s guts looping more wildly than any rollercoaster ever could. He closed his eyes, imagining the way Ryou’s breath would hitch as he guessed the direction of Seto’s attack, and how he’d moan as Seto licked his throat. </p><p>Somewhere the line between fantasy and reality blurred. Seto held Ryou’s face, and he drew Ryou closer until their lips ghosted together. The hit to his nerves was more powerful than the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon’s Neutron Blast. Ryou tugged at Seto’s tie, same as a few weeks ago, only this time it <em>was</em> to kiss Seto. Kiss him in retaliation to Seto’s initial kiss, and his counter attack was swift and fierce. </p><p>Ryou allowed himself to fall backward, dragging Seto down with him. They crashed on top of the dead bride, ignoring her as their mouths clashed together. </p><p>“Will the blood stain?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.” Seto shimmied out of his jacket. </p><p>“A haunted house and offering to pay to remove the blood stains—Seto, you’re a true gentleman.” Ryou shoved the fake corpse to the floor and pulled Seto to him again. </p><p>Their tongues lashed together. Seto fisted Ryou’s thick, lush hair. It was softer, heavier, and more luxurious than any cashmere or velour. Their kissing continued until their lips burned. Seto imagined it was what it was like kissing a dragon—fire, burning, passion. Seto’s hips dragged upward, grinding against Ryou’s. </p><p>Ryou gripped Seto’s shoulders. He used the leverage to buck. The fire moved from Seto’s lips to his crotch. Before he could rationalize what they’re doing—or think at all—they were frotting with wild, desperate movements. Ryou sucked on Seto’s throat and Seto moaned.  </p><p>The heat and pleasure mounted quickly. Too quickly. Seto never wanted to stop, but his body was a livewire, and he flung his head back, screamed in unleashed ecstasy, and came. Ryou cooed, close to release and desperate. Seto squirmed his hand into Ryou's pants. It was awkward to stroke Ryou's cock while clothed and half on top of each other, but Ryou thrashed against the touch, frenzied for it, so Seto kept stroking until Ryou's nails dug into Seto's coat as he cried out in orgasm. Afterward, Seto collapsed, laying on Ryou's chest and heaving.</p><p>"Oh, we just…" Ryou's face was beautifully flushed from arousal.</p><p>"It's only natural, considering the nature of this game, that tension would build." </p><p>"Yes, and I made that joke about the blindfold, so…" Ryou's words trailed off again, as if he were avoiding his own sentences. </p><p>"Nothing to worry about." Seto stood and smoothed his rumpled clothing. "We're mature adults. A moment of... release between two colleagues is natural." </p><p>"Colleagues? Is that what we are?" Ryou's eyes gleamed from fire light. He looked sad.</p><p>Seto couldn't stand it. He sighed, dragged his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Fine. Friends—but I swear if you tell Yugi—"</p><p>"I promise it's our secret." </p><p>Ryou grinned, and <em>ahh</em>, that was what Seto wanted: Ryou's smile.   </p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Seto offered his hand. "Let's get cleaned up."</p><p>"Maybe instead of going out tonight I could...make dinner?" </p><p>"All right," Seto agreed.</p><p>"It won't be as fancy as—" </p><p>"Ryou Bakura, do not dismiss your own skills. You've offered me dinner, now focus all your talent and passion into the meal to make it your best." </p><p>"You're right! I'm going to cook something so delicious you will get down on one knee and ask me to fake marry you."</p><p>Seto grunted to acknowledge the joke, but his cheeks burned.</p><p>***</p><p>Ryou rushed through his kitchen, doing inventory. He bit his lower lip, running recipes through his head and comparing them to what he'd seen Seto eat at restaurants. He seemed to favor slow-cooked French food. Ryou didn't have time for a proper meal, but figured a quiche would be a good compromise.</p><p>He preheated the oven and began making dough for the crust. Seto sat at the kitchen table. He watched Ryou with interest as Ryou worked. After Ryou put the quiche in the oven, he used the last eggs for strawberry crepes.</p><p>He set the table, offered coffee and tea, and had dinner plated and served before Seto spoke.</p><p>"You're very intense when you're focused." </p><p>"I'm sorry if I was rude." Ryou bowed.</p><p>"You know I don't care about frivolous manners. I enjoyed watching you work." </p><p>"You'll enjoy <em>tasting</em> my work more. Take a bite." Ryou sat down.</p><p>It was his turn to watch Seto. He'd shared enough dinners with Seto by now to know how much he liked a meal by expression alone, and Ryou was pleased to see Seto's shoulders relax as he savored the first bite. </p><p>"Maybe I should hire you as my cook," Seto teased. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Ryou smiled.</p><p>They talked as they ate, and saved the coffee for the end of the meal. Ryou almost kissed Seto as he left, but settled for the same peck on the cheek he always gave Seto at the end of a date. </p><p>Alone, Ryou showered and got ready for bed. It was later than he'd expected. Time had somehow melted and slipped by as Seto and Ryou spoke over coffee. Ryou screamed into his pillow and kicked his mattress.</p><p>This wasn't the plan. They had a very specific plan to fake a relationship in order to be free to pursue their individual passions. Ryou wasn’t supposed to develop feelings.</p><p>***</p><p>Seto paced. He had work to do, wanted to do it, needed to do it, but Ryou was on his way and he couldn't seem to focus. Mokuba teased him viciously, but Seto blamed his distracted state on his brother and had sent him away. Still, he couldn't work. </p><p>"Good afternoon." Ryou burst into Seto's home office with his laptop and a notebook. </p><p>Seto's heart leapt into his throat. He squashed the urge to grab Ryou and kiss him.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"Fine," Seto said.</p><p>"If you rather I work at home—"</p><p>"No," Seto's words were too fast. They sounded more curt than they were. "That is, it's not necessary. You're already here." </p><p>"Seto…" Ryou set his laptop on the sofa. "About last week—"</p><p>"Your dinner was excellent."</p><p>"Thank you." Ryou blushed. "It makes me happy to hear you say so, but I wanted to make sure that you weren't feeling awkward. You know, about what happened before dinner." </p><p>"I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't have time to feel awkward," he said as if he could make it true by speaking the words in his most authoritative voice. </p><p>"Of course...good."</p><p>"W-why? Are you feeling awkward?" </p><p>"Oh no, I had a delightful time!" Ryou clamped his hand over his mouth as if he'd spoken out of turn. "I mean... since I don't have time to date, but I'm still a healthy adult, so getting to...work out some tension with someone I can trust was, well ideal, honestly." </p><p>"Exactly!" Seto spoke with far more inflection than he wanted. "We're, as you said, healthy adults. Sexual urges are natural and healthy."</p><p>"Yes. And there's nothing wrong with friends occasionally getting a little intimate." </p><p>"Remember you swore not to tell Yugi about the friendship thing." </p><p>"My lips are sealed." </p><p>Just<em> hearing</em> Ryou talk about his lips stirred heat into Seto's guts. He wanted to seize Ryou's mouth with the same confidence and unapologetic force he used to seize advantage of a duel. </p><p>"Excellent. Now that we're settled on the issue, I have work to do." Seto buried himself in paper work to ignore his urges.</p><p>Ryou set up his own workstation. The silence was amenable and time slipped away until Ryou stood and yawned.</p><p>"Is it time for dinner?" Seto asked.</p><p>"It's late. I should probably eat at home." </p><p>"I can have the servants bring a simple spread here," Seto offered, hoping the bribe of food would keep Ryou near him for a little longer.</p><p>"I suppose another hour won't hurt." Ryou stared at his laptop instead of Seto.</p><p>Seto ordered sandwiches and tea. They ate, but instead of working more, they got lost in a conversation about aliens. Before Seto realized it, he was on the couch beside Ryou, showing him star charts.</p><p>"So you think the most likely area for alien life is this galaxy?" </p><p>"Yes. The probes we've sent out have brought back some promising data." </p><p>"That's amazing." </p><p>"We're going to launch an advanced probe next year. This one will send back more detailed pictures." </p><p>"Please show me once you see them." </p><p>"Naturally…" Seto paused, realizing just how much he <em>wanted </em>to show Ryou, and how much he wanted to still be with Ryou in another year.</p><p>Ryou half-leaned toward Seto before jumping to his feet.</p><p>"I can't seem to manage my time lately. Too much work to do, I suppose, but I should have left hours ago."</p><p>"Come back tomorrow?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Good. I'll see you in the evening." </p><p>"Yes...g-good night." Ryou pecked Seto's cheek, grabbed his laptop, and ran.</p><p>***</p><p>More and more Ryou found himself with Seto. They went on two dates a week, insisting it was what people expected of them, but Ryou was simply desperate to see Seto every chance he could. He also spent two nights a week working in Seto's office. </p><p>Ryou sighed. It'd been a month since their date at the haunted house and every accidental brush against Seto had Ryou's nerves screaming with desire. He kept chewing on his bottom lip, his work slow because of erotic daydreams.</p><p>"Ryou would you mind looking at these logo designs and tell me what you think? They're for a new Duelist clothing line we're launching." </p><p>"No problem." Ryou set his laptop on the glass table in front of the leather sofa.</p><p>"I'll bring them to you."</p><p>Seto carried his laptop to the couch so Ryou didn't have to get up. They pressed together. Seto's cologne was strong and wonderful.</p><p>"Is that a new scent you're wearing?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"Yes. Is it overwhelming?" </p><p>"No, I like the assertive notes. But you might want to be careful. Pretending to date me might not be enough to keep the women away with you smelling so good."</p><p>Seto laughed. It was loose, relaxed, musical. It made Ryou's heart soar. Before he did anything stupid, Ryou focused on the designs.</p><p>"This one." Ryou decided after studying each one.</p><p>"The dragon isn't too much?" Seto asked.</p><p>"It's Kaiba Corp. People buy your products either because all the most popular Duelists endorse them, or because they appreciate the boldness of the company. The dragon is on brand." </p><p>“Hmm, thanks for the input.” Seto turned; his gaze bore into Ryou. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Ryou grinned. </p><p>Their faces were close. Ryou wasn’t sure which one of them had edged closer, but there they were, centimetres apart. He ached to kiss Seto. His lips parted despite Ryou demanding they behave. Before Ryou could pull back, Seto plunged forward and smashed their mouths together in a graceless kiss. Ryou dug his fingers around Seto’s coat and tugged him closer.</p><p>Seto’s laptop crashed to the floor. Ryou jerked and reached for it, but Seto held Ryou’s wrist, refusing to break the kiss. He pushed forward. Ryou dropped backward, crashing into the plush sofa cushions. His hands curved to Seto’s hips, urging Seto to grind against Ryou. Seto shoved his knees between Ryou’s legs to separate them and give him more room. They focused on working their lips together, keeping their hip movements slow and lazy. Neither heard the door open.</p><p>“Hey bro, I just wanted to confirm we’re still scheduled for—hello. Sorry! I’ll text you!” Mokuba slammed the door behind him. </p><p>“Dammit, Mokuba.” Seto growled. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Ryou hid his burning face in his hands. </p><p>“It’s not your fault he doesn’t know how to knock.” Seto marched to the office door, locked it, and returned to Ryou, dropping his jacket to the ground. </p><p>Ryou’s chest rose and fell with rapid, shallow breaths. He wanted this. He wanted it badly. He popped the buttons of his shirt open. </p><p>“You—is this okay? You don’t mind?” </p><p>“Why would I mind?” Seto removed his boots. </p><p>“I don’t know...we’re not really dating so I don’t want to assume I have any right to kiss you.” Ryou slipped out of his shirt and tugged his belt off next. </p><p>“This is quite the agreeable addition to our...situation.”  </p><p>“Friends with benefits, as it were?” Ryou asked. </p><p>“You know I don’t like that word.” Seto knelt on the floor. </p><p>He stripped Ryou of his pants and pulled Ryou to the edge of the sofa. </p><p>“Well, it’s that or lovers. Sometimes lovers? Gamers with benefits?” </p><p>“That one’s nice.” Seto grinned before licking the width of Ryou’s inner thigh. </p><p>“Seto.” Ryou groaned like Seto was killing him. </p><p>Seto only hummed, his confidence as smooth and maddening as usual. He buried himself between Ryou’s legs, licking and kissing and driving Ryou insane. Ryou’s fingers knotted into Seto’s hair. By the time Seto kissed Ryou’s cock, he was panting and nudging his hips in desperation. When Seto slid his mouth over Ryou’s shaft, Ryou bit his lip to keep quiet, but squealed in a high-pitched cry nonetheless. </p><p>“Seto, Seto...god…” Ryou hitched into Seto’s mouth. </p><p>Ryou arched. One hand reached for the couch arm to brace himself and give his hips leverage. Seto’s tongue was a storm of heat whirling around Ryou’s cock. When he went deep, he swallowed Ryou to the base over and over without missing a beat, and it was too good. Ryou cried out three final times, and came shaking and dripping sweat onto the expensive leather of the sofa. </p><p>Seto sat beside Ryou afterward, kissing Ryou’s shoulder, the side of his neck, his face. Ryou’s eyes fluttered open in time for Seto’s mouth to catch his own. They kissed until their lips burned. Ryou broke away only to trail his licks and nips lower. Once his knees hit the floor, Seto realized Ryou intended to return the favor and he gave a preemptive moan in anticipation. </p><p>Ryou slowed each kiss, savoring Seto's warm body beneath his lips. His hands mapped the shape of Seto's thighs. As much as Ryou wanted to keep things <em>friendly</em>, he found that he desired Seto too much and cared too much for a quick blow job. Ryou licked up and down Seto's shaft like it was dessert, all the while caressing Seto. Ryou poured his emotions into his actions. </p><p>Seto whined and squirmed and moaned in the deepest, richest voice. The sounds only urged Ryou to add even more passion to his licks. He sucked Seto’s cockhead. Once Seto was growling in need, Ryou pulled away and licked his sack instead. Seto’s legs flowed past Ryou, long and creamy, muscles taut with yearning. Ryou kissed his way up Seto’s shaft, and this time, dropped to his base.</p><p>“Fuck!” Seto swore. </p><p>Ryou allowed his lips to slide up and down, coating Seto’s shaft in saliva. Once Seto was fully wet, Ryou picked up his pace until Seto was calling out into the room. When he came, Ryou swallowed, feeling victorious. His cheeks flushed as he stared at Seto. Seto’s hair was a mess, more rumpled than Ryou could even remember—even when they were on the blimp in Battle City and the wind was teasing it.His eyes were dark and blown out. His lips were wine-colored from giving Ryou a blow job. He was glowing.  </p><p>“So…” Ryou glanced away, nervous. “Oh no, your laptop.” </p><p>“It’s fine. Kaiba Corp doesn’t make flimsy products.” </p><p>“No, I’m sure if they made something you could break, you’d fire them.” Ryou slipped onto the sofa, but remembered he was naked and reached for his clothes. </p><p>“It’s all right.” Seto held Ryou’s shoulders, making Ryou shiver. “We can stay like this for a minute.” </p><p>“I think I’d fall asleep,” Ryou gave Seto a nervous laugh. </p><p>“Sounds good.” Seto pulled Ryou against his chest as they both lay on top of the sofa. </p><p>“Your couch is softer than my bed.” Ryou giggled. </p><p>“I like soft things.” Seto combed his fingers through Ryou’s hair. </p><p>Ryou’s stomach cartwheeled. The blow jobs had been urgent and a little rushed, but this? This was sweet, tender, <em>intimate</em>. Ryou wasn’t sure he could take it—not when he wanted it as badly as he did. </p><p>“Are you comfortable?” Seto asked.  </p><p>“Yes.” Ryou sighed. </p><p>He knew he might regret it, getting too attached, but it was already too late. There was nothing left to do by bury himself against Seto and <em>enjoy</em>. </p><p>***</p><p>Seto paced. It wasn’t uncommon behavior. He often paced. He didn’t like to wait and paced when impatient. He paced when he was planning on how to beat a difficult opponent, but he’d never paced from <em>nerves</em> before. Mokuba somehow sensed the difference. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>“Fine,” Seto said, too abruptly. </p><p>“You don’t look fine.” Mokuba smirked. </p><p>“What does that mean?” </p><p>“You’re fidgety. You sigh when you think no one’s watching. You stare out the windows in your office a lot these days. Maybe it’s time we have <em>the talk</em>.” </p><p>“What talk?” Seto pursed his lips. </p><p>“You know, about the birds and the bees and the duelists. That talk.” </p><p>“I know about sex, Mokuba.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Mokuba laughed. </p><p>“You need to <em>knock</em> before entering my office.” </p><p>“You need to lock your door if you’re going to fool around with your boyfriend on the couch!” </p><p>“He’s not—you know why we started dating. It’s pretend.” </p><p>“Seto.” Mokuba rolled his eyes. “You’re clearly in love. Just get over it and ask him on a real date.” </p><p>“Love? You’re being preposterous.” </p><p>“Let’s look at this logically, shall we? How many dates do you go on a week?” </p><p>“The minimum amount to uphold our facade,” Seto snapped. </p><p>“Yeah, and Ryou still comes over at least two nights a week besides that. Sometimes three.” </p><p>“So what? We work. He doesn’t interrupt my work, which is more than I can say for you right now.” </p><p>“Your work to wear out the carpet maybe.” Mokuba snickered. </p><p>“I was thinking.” </p><p>It wasn’t a lie. He didn’t need to mention whom he was thinking about. </p><p>“Listen, Seto. You go out together. You stay home together. You eat together. You fool around together—”</p><p>“That only happens once in a while. It relieves the tension.” </p><p>“God, listen to yourself. You hang out so much you have to work out the <em>tension</em>. Bro, I know you were never the social one in the family, but what you’re doing is <em>dating Ryou Bakura</em>. For real-real, not for play-play.” </p><p>Seto growled.</p><p>“Deny it all you want, but facts are facts.” Mokuba sat at Seto’s desk and cracked his knuckles. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing in my seat?” Seto raised his eyebrow. </p><p>“Some of the <em>work</em> you think you’re doing but are getting behind on because you keep thinking about Ryou. Now I want you to go find him, have a long talk, maybe work out some more tension if it gets your head back in the game, and tomorrow when you return to work—actually focus on work.” </p><p>“I don’t have to take this from my baby brother.” Seto grabbed his coat. </p><p>“Love you, too, Seto! You’re welcome!” Mokuba waved while Seto stormed out the office.</p><p>*** </p><p>Ryou started when he saw Seto waiting for him outside his apartment door. </p><p>“Seto? Is everything all right?” </p><p>“Fine,” Seto mumbled to the floor. “Could we...talk?”  </p><p>“Oh no.” The hand holding Ryou’s apartment key dropped and Ryou frowned. “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I’m taking up too much of your time, so now—”</p><p>Seto pulled Ryou against his chest, cupped Ryou’s face, angled it upward, and stole a long, deep kiss. Ryou’s heart tap danced along his ribs. He gasped for breath but dove against Seto’s mouth again as soon as he’d gotten air. His mind spun, confused. He fumbled for his door, unlocked it, and pulled Seto inside, but instead of asking any of the one hundred questions spinning through his head, Ryou grabbed Seto by his tie and kissed him again. </p><p>“I like spending time with you,” Seto confessed once they finally parted. </p><p>“Good.” Ryou blushed. </p><p>“I’d like to spend more time with you.” </p><p>“A-all right.” Ryou’s cheeks burned even hotter. He dared a glance in Seto’s direction, surprised to see Seto also blushing and his mouth twisting in a nervous bow. </p><p>“Ryou?” he asked, his voice hushed. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Do you want to get dinner with me? Right now?” </p><p>“I...okay. Um, S-Seto, is this—?” Ryou’s tone pitched upward, breaking and leaving him unable to finish the question. </p><p>“A real date? Yes. Ideally. Unless you don’t want—”</p><p>Ryou leapt into Seto’s arms. Seto caught him as he wrapped his legs around Seto’s waist. They plucked several kisses from each other’s lips before pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>“I’m so happy.” Ryou screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. “I didn’t think you felt the same way.” </p><p>“Mokuba had to yell at me a little.” Seto kissed the corner of Ryou’s eye to erase the tear welling in the corner. </p><p>“I’ll have to thank him.” Ryou grinned. </p><p>“Yeah.” Seto snorted. </p><p>“Um, so…” </p><p>Seto set Ryou to the ground. He held Ryou’s hand and brushed his lips against Ryou’s knuckles. </p><p>“Are you ready? Or do you need to freshen up first?” </p><p>“We can go now. I’m excited. Where are we going?” </p><p>“What’s your favorite restaurant?” </p><p>“All of them.” Ryou laughed. “Especially the dessert menus.” </p><p>“Of course.” Seto kept their hands locked together as he led Ryou downstairs to the limo. </p><p>As they sat in the backseat, Seto dragged his fingers along the curves of Ryou’s hand. Energy hummed beneath Ryou’s skin as the excitement of Seto’s touches built. After a few blocks, Seto spoke, though it was gentle—not his usual duelist’s vibrato. </p><p>“Do you like to be blindfolded?” </p><p>“I’ve never tried.” Ryou’s face burned. </p><p>“So it was only a joke?” </p><p>“No, I would have let you.” Ryou glanced away. “It sounded thrilling. The thought of it was probably why I was so worked up in the haunted house.”</p><p>“Oh? Not the haunted house itself?” Seto smirked. </p><p>“Okay, maybe I have a long list of kinks. I’ve never gotten along with anyone enough to want to try things.” Ryou hid his face behind his hands. </p><p>“I’d like to try things as well.” Seto lowered Ryou’s hands so they could stare eye-to-eye. </p><p>“What would you like to try?” </p><p>“Maybe after I blindfold you, you can blindfold me.” Seto leaned closer, brushing their noses together. </p><p>“Yeah? I'd love to.” </p><p>“I’d like to take you to Europe, and America, and anywhere else you want to travel.” Their lips drew close, not quite touching, but dancing so close as they brushed their cheeks together. </p><p>“Travelling would be fantastic. Do you know there’s a cathedral near Prague made of human bones? And the catacombs of France?” </p><p>“I love French cuisine,” Seto said. </p><p>“Profiterole are my absolute favorite thing in the world.” Ryou matched their lips together, allowing the kiss to linger. “Except for you.” </p><p>A short giggle burst from Seto’s mouth. His face flushed. He was boyish and unrecognizable, and Ryou Bakura was falling in love all over again. Ryou pulled Seto close and kissed him. They continued until the limo stopped, pulled apart, and went into the restaurant. As they ate, they planned what games they’d play throughout the week, and which days Ryou would come over for “work dates.” Seto reached across the table mid-meal and dragged his fingertips across the top of Ryou’s hand. They both grinned at each other for the rest of the meal. </p><p>“Ready for dessert?” Seto asked once their plates were removed from the table. </p><p>“Actually... I was thinking we could go back to your place for dessert?” Ryou raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Seto’s eyes lost focus for a moment. When he snapped back to attention, he ordered the waiter to bring the bill so they could leave. Ryou’s stomach twisted. Despite having fooled around with Seto previously, the air felt tense, like it was their first time all over again. Perhaps because it was the first time they were admitting that it was more than a casual fling between co-conspirators.</p><p>"Seto?" Ryou asked once they arrived and as they walked through the mansion and toward Seto's bedroom.</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"I just wanted to say—before I'm too distracted ripping your clothes off—that I've really enjoyed these past few months. Spending time with you, it's really improved my life." </p><p>"I feel the same." Seto reached for Ryou's hand. "Even when you're across the room working on something, being able to look up and see that someone is with me...it gives me a peace I've never really felt before. Like I can finally exhale and relax." </p><p>"Yes. Exactly." Ryou leaned against Seto's arm as they walked. "I feel the same way." </p><p>"Then let's keep going and never stop." </p><p>"You never have been someone with a set of brakes," Ryou teased.   </p><p>"Do you want me to slow down?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Please don't." </p><p>Seto grinned and opened his bedroom door. Ryou stepped into Seto's room and snorted at the blue, white, and gold theme. Seto grabbed a remote. With a wink, his pressed a button and the stylish wallpaper vanished, revealing shelf upon shelf of dragon themed sex toys.</p><p>"I must confess, as an RPG nerd, this is very arousing to see. I should have guessed you'd be well stocked on gadgets and toys. Any recommendations?" </p><p>Seto nudged his head toward the bed. A single shelf within easy reach floated above Seto's pillows. Ryou skimmed the labels: dragon cum lube, dragon's kiss warming gel, a fat, self-ejaculating dragon vibrator, and a sleeve resembling a dragon's mouth which Ryou suspected went with the warming gel. </p><p>"I can work with those, but first…" Ryou slipped Seto's coat to the floor and kissed him. </p><p>Seto pushed another button on his remote and soft blue-tinted light filled the room. Smaller lights twinkled in the air like fireflies. Ryou gasped in wonder.</p><p>"Thought it would help set the mood." Seto tossed the remote on a nearby chase and pulled Ryou closer.</p><p>"Brilliant as always," Ryou whispered between brushes of their lips.</p><p>"You shouldn't stroke my ego. You know I enjoy it far too much." Seto grinned against Ryou's lips.</p><p>"But then what is there for me to stroke?" </p><p>Ryou pressed the flat of his palm against Seto's tented groin. He eased his weight higher, and Seto gripped Ryou's shoulders while sucking in a desperate breath. </p><p>"Come here." Ryou grabbed Seto's hips and walked backwards toward the enormous canopy bed. </p><p>They fumbled with each other's clothes as their kisses grew impatient. A small growl escaped Ryou as he worked on loosening the endless rows of belts strapped around Seto's body. Seto shoved Ryou's pants and underwear to the ground in a single, decisive swoop. </p><p>"Looks like I win." Seto smirked.</p><p>"You're in a bodysuit," Ryou complained.</p><p>"So it should be easy to take off." Seto ran his finger down the front of the skin-tight material. It parted at an invisible seam and peeled away from his body.</p><p>"Good to know for next time." Ryou huffed a defeated exhale. "Lay down."</p><p>"Is this my prize for winning?" Seto bit his bottom lip as he eased into the center of the bed.</p><p>"Oh yes," Ryou purred.</p><p>He crawled into the bed, hovering over Seto and dragging heated kisses from Seto's lips. Ryou only broke away to fetch the lubes and toys. </p><p>"The dragon's kiss is body safe, heats up from breath, movement, or moisture, and it's edible," Seto said.</p><p>"Is it?" Ryou popped the cap and drizzled translucent red liquid over Seto's chest.</p><p>Ryou finger painted the gel around Seto's nipples. Seto sighed and arched. Ryou popped his fingers into his mouth, sucking. Seto watched with rapt attention and a slack jaw. </p><p>The taste of cinnamon, cardamon, cloves, and ginger tingled against Ryou's tongue. It was sweet, and spicy, and something about the lingering warmth stirred Ryou's desire. He blew against Seto's chest, focusing on his areolas. Once Seto squirmed in helpless desire, Ryou lowered his tongue and licked.</p><p>"<em>Ah</em>," Seto gasped.</p><p>"Want me to do that again?" Ryou asked solely to hear Seto's husky voice when he answered.</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Ryou soaked his fingers in dragon cum lube and slipped two into Seto's body. As he eased them in and out, slowly stretching Seto, he flicked his tongue and sucked against Seto's nipples.</p><p>"Ryou, I've never been so damn turned on in my life!" Seto shouted as Ryou scissored his fingers inside of Seto's body.</p><p>Deciding Seto was ready for more, Ryou pressed the power button on the vibrator. The toy sprang to life, gyrating, pumping, and vibrating. </p><p>"I didn't even know toys like this existed."</p><p>"They don't. I made these for me."</p><p>"I'm not sure I'll be able to compare to this." Ryou gave Seto a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Trust me." Seto sat and caressed Ryou's shoulder. "Nothing compares to you." </p><p>Ryou's face heated. He turned off the toy so he could slip it into Seto's body. Seto groaned and dropped to his back. Ryou activated the toy. It roared and began fucking Seto so hard that a pearl of precum welled at the tip of Ryou's dick from watching. The base hugged Seto's body. Ryou was able to let go of the toy and massage Seto's cock with the dragon's kiss. Seto wailed in pleasure as Ryou touched him and the toy thrummed inside of him. Next, Ryou grabbed the pocket pussy resembling the mouth and throat of a dragon. </p><p>"Try—<em>hah</em>—it." Seto panted. </p><p>Curious, Ryou knelt beside Seto and anointed himself with the dragon's kiss. He grunted. The tingling heat penetrated Ryou's cock and had him moaning before he ever touched the toy.  When he slid his cock down the dragon's throat, it activated on it's own, sucking Ryou in deeper... <em>deeper. </em></p><p>"Oh, oh gods." Ryou curled in on himself.</p><p>"The gel—stimulates the nerves—improves blood flow—it-it-it—shortens refractory periods." Seto writhed against the silk sheets.</p><p>“Seto...you’re a genius.” Ryou moaned. </p><p>“You’re damn right I am.” Seto reached out, gripping onto Ryou’s thigh. </p><p>Ryou nudged closer. He straddled Seto’s left thigh, nudging his right knee against the vibrator to press it a little deeper into Seto’s body. Leaning over, Ryou kissed his way up Seto’s chest and across his shoulder. He continued nudging his knee between Seto’s legs while twisting the dragon’s mouth around his cock. </p><p>“R-Ryou...please…” Seto begged. </p><p>With a hum Ryou raised to a kneeling position. He held the toy in his left hand and used his right to wrap around Seto’s cock. </p><p>“Fuck!” Seto whined. </p><p>Crimson washed over Seto’s face. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead. The sight of him excited Ryou, made Ryou flick his wrist faster and faster. All the while the toy sucked Ryou senseless. He curled forward. Despite Ryou’s best efforts, his stroking slowed as his own orgasm slammed through his entire body. Ryou came so hard that he crashed onto his side, gasping and drooling out of the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“You look good,” Seto whispered, his head turned sideways so he could ravage Ryou with his steel-blue gaze. </p><p>The toy hummed. Ryou pulled it away and a cartridge popped out the back. </p><p>“Self cleaning,” Seto explained between groans. </p><p>“Dammit, Seto. You’re too brilliant.” Ryou laughed. “Where are the refills?” </p><p>Seto pointed. Ryou tossed the old cartridge and inserted a fresh one before dousing Seto’s cock with a fresh coat of gel. Seto whimpered as Ryou eased the toy over his throbbing, leaking cock. The toy activated on it’s own, sucking while the vibrator pumped and hummed. Seto raked the bedding with his nails, toes curling, mouth screaming. After three or four more beautiful minutes of Seto wailing in an aroused, delirious state, he came. His body tensed for so long it was almost frightening, but when he dropped to the mattress, the serene look on his face was breathtaking. Ryou removed both toys and set them aside before holding both Seto’s shoulders. </p><p>“Hope you’re not worn out yet.” Seto grinned. </p><p>“No at all.” Ryou kissed Seto’s lips. </p><p>Their mouths were warm and humid as their tongues gilded against each other. Any other time it would be off-putting, but Ryou craved the closeness and sweat, the light itch of his hair against his back and of Seto’s damp skin against his own. Fumbling, Ryou grabbed the dragon’s cum lubricant and coated his cock. He kissed Seto while stroking himself until his dick was hard enough to penetrate. </p><p>“Ryou,” Seto moaned as Ryou slipped inside him. “You’re warm.” </p><p>“You’re burning hot.” Ryou eased a little deeper, kissing Seto again. He couldn’t seem to stop. </p><p>Seto gripped Ryou’s shoulders as they set up a slow, rocking rhythm. Each thrust was languid, gentle. They kissed until they ran out of breath and Seto pressed his lips to Ryou’s shoulder. Ryou added a touch of power with each slow thrust. Seto choked on a groan, body tensing and close. The urge to speed his pace overwhelmed Ryou, but he held back, thrusting hard, but slow. The agony was decadent. The more he held back, the more he wanted to come. He waited until Seto was singing, on the edge of bliss, before he succumbed to his own selfish whims and pounded into Seto’s body as fast and hard as he could. </p><p>Seto grabbed Ryou’s ass, pulling him deeper with each thrust, demanding Ryou keep his pace rampant as they climbed the last few steps together. Orgasm struck Ryou like a knife, sharp, gleaming, sudden, shocking. Only this stab, though sending his every nerve into a frenzy, was wonderful instead of painful. </p><p>“Seh—” Ryou failed to call out Seto’s name before collapsing onto Seto’s chest. </p><p>They held together, Ryou still inside him, and exchanged a few quick kisses. </p><p>“Stay the night,” Seto whispered. </p><p>“I’d love to.” Ryou eased out, excused himself to use the washroom, and returned to Seto’s arms as soon as he could. </p><p>Neither of them bothered with pajamas, content to hold each other skin-to-skin while the comforter kept them warm. </p><p>“Not a bad first date.” Seto grinned. </p><p>“Can’t wait for the next one,” Ryou said. </p><p>***</p><p>Seto slept deeply. He woke when the room’s automated timers opened the curtains and bamboo venetian blinds to allow the sun to pour into the room. Ryou cooed in his arms, stretching, yawning, and waking as the light bathed his face. </p><p>“Good morning.” Seto kissed Ryou’s temple. </p><p>“Good morning.” Ryou kissed Seto’s chest. “I’m afraid I wasn’t prepared to spend the night.” </p><p>“I’ll have your clothes dry cleaned, and each guest room is equipped with spare toiletries.” Seto gestured to the door of the master bathroom. “You can borrow my robe.” </p><p>“It will be a little long on me.” Ryou giggled, but he stood and slipped into the silk yukata-style robe. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous.” Seto smiled. </p><p>The softness in Seto's facial muscles, the relaxed feeling in his chest, it was new and a little terrifying, but he couldn’t deny how calm he felt alone with Ryou—who was blushing at Seto’s compliment. As Ryou disappeared to the nearest guest room, Seto ordered breakfast, showered, dressed, and sent Ryou’s clothes to be laundered. He escorted Ryou not to the dining room, but to a small breakfast nook he had his servants arrange when he’d ordered breakfast. </p><p>“This is cozy.” </p><p>“I thought you’d prefer it over the formal dining area.” </p><p>“It <em>is</em> rather formal.” Ryou agreed.</p><p>Seto sipped his coffee, thinking of how he and Mokuba only ever sat at the cumbersome dining table because they had been groomed to. Now, Seto sat alone with Ryou and they ate strawberry crepes near a bay window overlooking the garden. Sunlight lit up Ryou’s hair like gleaming dragon scales. Seto leaned forward and brushed a strand behind Ryou’s ear; Ryou smiled. </p><p>A moment later, Seto’s phone buzzed. He checked the message and it was a link to Mokuba’s Instagram. The top picture—like count shooting up by the second—was them sitting together, Ryou in Seto’s robe and Seto brushing Ryou’s hair away. The sunlight streamed past them, almost as if they sat in the center of dragon fire. </p><p>“Dammit, Mokuba! You can stop taking pictures now!” Seto shouted. </p><p>A hologram on the opposite end of the wall appeared with Mokuba’s grinning face. </p><p>“Sorry, bro. I’ve gotten quite the following from sneaking pics of you two on the internet. We can’t let down your fans, can we? Wouldn’t want them to think you broke up.”   </p><p>“It’s none of their business,” Seto grumbled. </p><p>“What picture?” Ryou asked, confused. </p><p>“You should have never let me take the first one—now I can’t seem to stop. Enjoy your breakfast!” Mokuba waved and his image disappeared. </p><p> “Little brat,” Seto cursed under his breath. </p><p>“What picture?” Ryou asked again. </p><p>Seto showed him the phone. </p><p>“We really are a handsome couple.” Ryou grinned. “I’d ship us too.” </p><p>Seto snorted, but a smile was teasing his lips again. He rested his chin against fist, elbow on the table, a life-time of etiquette somehow gone as Seto lost track of everything except how good coffee tasted and how beautiful Ryou looked in Seto’s robe. </p><p>“I suppose I do as well.” </p><p>END</p><p>**************************</p><p>BONUS;</p><p>This time, as they sat in the limo and Seto held the black silk blindfold in front of Ryou, there was no misunderstanding. Ryou bit his lower lip, excitement overwhelming him. </p><p>“Is now a good time?” Seto asked, a knowing smile on his face. </p><p>“Yes.” Ryou turned so Seto could tie the silk over his eyes. </p><p>Seto was careful with Ryou’s hair. He twisted it in a loose bun and fastened it in place. After blindfolding Ryou, Seto blew on the nape of Ryou’s neck. Ryou sighed, a shiver teasing from his chest to his groin. Seto’s lips pressed against Ryou’s skin, trailing warm kisses up the side of Ryou’s neck. Ryou’s breathing quickened, growing husky as Seto reached around Ryou so he could pinch Ryou’s nipples through the fabric of his shirt. </p><p>“Seto.” Ryou arched. </p><p>“I don’t think you need this…” Seto popped Ryou’s shirt buttons free and helped him wiggle out of the fabric. </p><p>With Ryou’s bare skin exposed, Seto caressed his chest. Seto slipped his touch to Ryou’s belly, caressing just above his belt-line. Ryou squirmed, wanting Seto to go lower. Seto placed a single love bite on the crux of Ryou’s shoulder. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>!” Ryou grabbed Seto’s hand, urging him lower. </p><p>“Not yet.” Seto hummed against Ryou’s skin.</p><p>He grabbed Ryou’s hair in one hand, shoulder in the other, and guided him to his knees on the limo’s floor mat. Ryou grinned. The world was dark behind the blindfold, and something about Seto shoving Ryou where he wanted him sent excited tendrils of energy through Ryou’s gut. The scents of leather and Seto’s cologne mingled together. The expensive limo mat was plush, and easy to kneel on. Seto slipped out of his shirt and pants—Ryou heard them drop on the floor beside him. </p><p>Then he felt Seto’s hands wrap around his wrists as he guided Ryou to Seto’s legs. Ryou caressed Seto’s warm, smooth skin. He tilted forward and gave Seto’s thigh an experimental kiss. Once he had a sense of where he was on Seto’s body, Ryou took his time trailing higher. Seto grabbed Ryou’s hair again to lift his face. Seto ran his cockhead around the outline of Ryou’s lips. Ryou opened his mouth wide to give Seto room to work, but could only play passive for a moment before reaching out his tongue and fluttering it along Seto’s tip. Seto groaned, pressing closer to Ryou’s mouth. </p><p>Ryou dropped down the length of Seto’s cock with all the thrill and enthusiasm of someone riding one of Kaiba Land’s massive roller coasters, and Seto squealed in awe and delight. Ryou fumbled between Seto’s legs, wrapping his hand around Seto’s shaft to control how far he took Seto into his mouth. Seto squirmed, wanting Ryou to take him deeper, but Ryou was paying Seto back for not touching him when they started. </p><p>After a few minutes, Seto’s groans were desperate. He raised his hips, thrusting and trying to get as much as he could from each upward hike. Ryou lowered his hand, taking Seto three quarters of the way in. Seto moaned in appreciation. His fingers curled into Ryou’s hair and a soft huff of breath escaped Ryou’s nostrils. He’d confessed to Seto, last time they were together, that he enjoyed Seto being rough with his hair, and Seto seemed to take the information to heart. He tugged harder, and Ryou rewarded him by slurping down to his base. </p><p>“Ryou.” Seto scooted to the very edge of the limo seat.</p><p>Ryou relaxed his throat and allowed Seto to push in as far as he wanted. Seto’s cock throbbed, the flesh hot. Ryou knew he was close. Bobbing faster, Ryou kept a quick pace until Seto’s cries echoed in the back of the limo and his climax warmed the back of Ryou’s throat. Finished, Seto dropped back into his seat, panting. Ryou licked his friction-burned lips, breathing hard himself. He wished he could see Seto, frumpled and hazy with satisfaction, but he wanted to keep the blindfold on until they were both finished. </p><p>Seto pulled Ryou onto the seat again. The leather squelched beneath Ryou’s sweaty skin. Seto pulled the pants from Ryou’s waist and legs. Then he shuffled about, and when he settled, he was straddling Ryou’s lap. </p><p>“Oh,” Ryou gasped as Seto’s smooth legs framed Ryou’s body. </p><p>“Sorry for making you wait. I hope this makes up for it.” Seto slipped down on Ryou’s cock. </p><p>Ryou gasped, surprised. Seto was already lubed, and presumably stretched as well. His heat clung around Ryou’s shaft. Ryou’s imagination spun away from him as he imagined the way Seto’s hair hung low over his eyes as he watched Ryou’s face. Ryou glanced upward, though he couldn’t see, and opened his mouth wide in a cry of pleasure, wanting Seto to enjoy the sight of Ryou even if he himself couldn’t see. Seto circled his hips. All the nerves in Ryou’s stomach clenched and trembled. He gripped Seto’s waist, helping to guide Seto’s movements and set a strong rhythm as they rocked together. </p><p>“Seto please, please, please,” Ryou whimpered as each roll of Seto’s hips brought him closer and closer to the thrill of release. </p><p>“Ryou,” Seto moaned. </p><p>The raw passion in Seto’s voice hammered a jolt through Ryou’s entire body. They continued to rock together. The leather groaned beneath them, and Ryou giggled at the noise, but he was too distracted to dwell on it or grow self conscious. Instead, he focused on each <em>slam slam slam</em> as Seto bore his weight on Ryou’s cock. Ryou’s nails dug into the meat of Seto’s hips. He shoulders pressed into the seat as he arched. His screams grew loud and wild. </p><p>“Fuck!” Ryou swore.</p><p>He curled against Seto’s chest, forehead pressed against Seto’s skin. Dragging his nails down Seto’s back, Ryou felt every bone in his body flood away from him until he was a jellyfish with all his tendrils of hair lying limply around him as he sank into the leather. </p><p>“Good?” Seto kissed Ryou’s lips and slipped the blindfold past his forehead so he could see.</p><p>Ryou smiled. Seto’s face was flushed, his hair tousled, his body gleaming in sweat. He looked relaxed and happy—a look Ryou never tired of watching on Seto’s face, though it was strange to imagine the great Seto Kaiba as relaxed. Ryou held Seto’s hand, kissing the tip of each finger with deliberate care and affection. </p><p>“Very good.” </p><p>“There should be a plate of cream puffs waiting beside the bed. Care to join me for dessert and a nap?”  </p><p>“You’re spoiling me.” Ryou giggled, glancing around to see where his clothes were tossed. </p><p>“Naturally. What else should one do with a boyfriend if not spoil him?” Seto held Ryou’s face and kissed him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>